1. Field
The following description relates to an optical image stabilizer and a method of decreasing power consumption.
2. Description of Related Art
An optical image stabilization (hereinafter referred to as “OIS”) is directed to obtain a clear image regardless of an interference, such as, for example, a shutter, a stop, or a shaking, even in a situation in which a camera is minutely shaken. When a hand tremor occurs, a gyro sensor senses how much the camera moves, and an actuator is driven by a distance at which the camera moves to move a lens module, thereby correcting the hand tremor.
When the OIS is operated a camera or a Smartphone, power consumption increases causing a rise in consumption of battery power.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,701,521 A discloses a photographic device having a vibration control function, having a low current consumption mode of stopping processing of an embedded program and suppressing current consumption and a normal operation mode of performing the processing of the embedded program, and having a vibration compensation function of changing a one-chip microcomputer from the normal operation mode into the low current consumption mode when a photographic operation has ended.